The invention concerns a filter module with a filter element for filtering a fluid and with a fastening frame as well as an air filter device with a filter module, in particular for interior air filtration, in particular of a vehicle.
A filter element, used, for example, as a motor vehicle interior air filter or a filter element for a motor vehicle air-conditioning device, serves for filtering by means of a suitable filter the air introduced from outside into the interior of the vehicle and processed. In this context, for example, particle or odor filters are used, or combinations thereof, which filter the particles contained in the air and inherent odors from the ambient air. The efficiency of a filter or of such a filter system depends in this context also on whether the filter system is mounted in the correct position in the filter housing or in a correlated filter receptacle of the filter housing.
DE 10 2013 020 382 Al discloses a filter element with a filter medium and with a frame for fastening the filter element on or in a filter housing, wherein the frame comprises locking elements with which the frame together with the filter element can be locked in the housing.